Los Dibus
“Todos los personajes de dibujos animados y fábulas deben ser exagerados, caricaturas. Es la naturaleza misma de la fantasía y la fábula.” - Walt Disney, hablando sobre los diseños de los personajes animados. Los Dibus (Toons en inglés) son un tipo determinado de personajes animados pertenecientes a la animación de diferentes medios en la industria del entretenimiento; vinculados para todo público. Estos personajes pueden ser originales de historietas, películas animadas, series animadas y videojuegos. Etimología La palabra "Dibu" es una abreviatura de "dibujo animado". Ésta palabra se popularizó en la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Descripción Todos ellos vienen de otra dimensión conocida como el "Dibuniverso", y la única manera de que vayan al mundo real es Toontown, una ciudad animada junto a Hollywood, Los Ángeles, donde viven los personajes animados que entran en la categoría "Dibu". Películas Who Framed Roger Rabbit En la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit, en el año 1947, todos los Dibus de las eras Muda y Dorada fueron puestos en peligro cuando el Juez Doom (un Dibu loco disfrazado de humano) previno la destrucción de Toontown, mediante el uso del Baño, lo único capaz de destruir a los Dibus, para construir una autopista. De esa manera, todos los Dibus serían aniquilados y desaparecerían para siempre de la Tierra. Aunque, al final, los planes de Doom fueron detenidos por Eddie Valiant junto con Roger y Jessica Rabbit. Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue En la película Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, cuando un chico llamado Michael tiene problemas con las drogas, los Dibus: Alvin, Los Pitufos, ALF, Garfield, Slimer, Michelangelo o Huey, Dewey y Louie; aunque los Muppets no son Dibus, se unen para hacerle ver que las drogas no son buenas, e intentan alejarle del perverso Smoke, quien le dice lo contrario. Series animadas ''Raw Toonage La serie ''Raw Toonage se centra en los Dibus de las series animadas de The Disney Afternoon, como: Marsupilami, Rico McPato, Pato Darkwing, Chip y Dale, Max Goof, los Gummi Bears, Shnookums y Meat, Baloo, los Gargoyles, Winnie the Pooh o Bonkers D. Bobcat. Bonkers En la serie Bonkers varios Dibus aparecen como cameo en los episodios; ya sean de las películas de Walt Disney Animation Studios y de las series animadas de The Disney Afternoon. House of Mouse En la serie House of Mouse muchos Dibus son clientes del club llamado "House of Mouse", donde ven espectáculos presentados por Mickey Mouse, algunos espectáculos hechos por los amigos de Mickey, y otros hechos por otros Dibus, y también ven cortometrajes protagonizados por Mickey y sus amigos. A veces se ven Dibus sentados junto a otros personajes de sus películas, y otras veces están sentados con Dibus de otras películas. La serie se centra en los Dibus de las películas de Disney desde los años 20 hasta 2001, de la historieta clásica de Disney, como El Jefe O'Hara, y algunos de las series animadas de One Saturday Morning, como Pepper Ann Pearson. Videojuegos ''Toontown Online En el videojuego ''Toontown Online el jugador debe crear un personaje Dibu para luchar contra los robots Cogs y salvar Toontown con la ayuda de Flippy Doggenbottom. ''Epic Mickey La terminología Dibu es usada en la saga de videojuegos ''Epic Mickey para definir a los personajes, como Oswald, el conejo afortunado, Ortensia o Gus el Gremlin, entre todos los personajes animados de la saga y a objetos en colorear o disolver. Galería Dibus1.png|Varios Dibus en Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Dibus2.png|Más Dibus en Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Dibus3.png|Otros Dibus en Who Framed Roger Rabbit. BabyHerman&Dibus.png|Baby Herman habla ante los Dibus en Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Toons2.png|Grupo de Dibus en Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tigger-Bugs-ALF.png|Bugs Bunny, ALF y Tigger en Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Amontonados_HouseOfMouse.png|Varios Dibus amontonados en House of Mouse. Ancianos_HouseOfMouse.png|Algunos Dibus ancianos en House of Mouse. Villanos_en_House_of_Mouse.png|Algunos villanos animados en House of Mouse. Ratones_HouseOfMouse.png|Algunos Dibu-ratones en House of Mouse. Búhos_HouseOfMouse.png|Algunos Dibu-búhos en House of Mouse. ToonsBestChristmas.png|Los Dibus cantando The Best Christmas of All. Dibus_estilo_Era_Dorada_de_la_animación_Americana.png|Algunos Dibus de Toontown Online. CuadroVariosPersonajes01.png|Cuadro con varios Dibus. CuadroVariosPersonajes02.png|Otro cuadro con varios Dibus. Véase también *Lista de cameos en Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Toontown en:Toon Categoría:Personajes de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes Dibus Categoría:Personajes de Bonkers Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes No-Disney Categoría:No-Disney Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Personajes de Toontown Categoría:Personajes de Raw Toonage Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Pixar Categoría:Personajes de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Categoría:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Categoría:Bonkers Categoría:Epic Mickey Categoría:House of Mouse Categoría:Toontown Online